


Our Dad Philza

by Zeeh_xoxo



Category: MCYT SBI DreamSMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeh_xoxo/pseuds/Zeeh_xoxo





	Our Dad Philza

~Hey Guys! Just for reference, Techno is the eldest, 18, Wilbur is 16, and Tommy is 12, Tubbo is 9, also, consider following my Wattpad, I have this story and many more uploaded there, and you'll probably get updates on their quicker than on here as idk how to use this thing xD- @qwvy_lol ~

I saw my dads car parked up a little way away from the store I was standing in front off, I waved off my friends and headed over to the white bmw, 

"Hey dad!" I smiled, opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat,

"Hey Tommy! how was your day?" He asked, driving us through the small village,

"It was alright, until it started raining" I huffed, itching at the bandages around my waist,

"Yeah, musta sucked" My dad, Philza, spoke turning towards our mansion-like house, the gravel crunching under the tires,

"Good I can't wait to get this bullshit off, my wings ache" I whined, hurrying into the house to hear my two brothers arguing, 

"It's our natural instincts!"

"Well maybe I just don't have the same bloody instincts as you!"

I unwrapped my Ombre orange-to-red wings, allowing them to sprout through my personalized shirt that had holes in the back for the overly large wings,

"Or maybe you're just an idiot." 

"Fuck off Technoblade."

I walked into the room, "Hey guys?"

"Get lost Tommy." Wilbur spat, flexing his hawk-like brown wings,

"Don't talk to our fucking brother like that Wilbur!" Hissed Techno, raising his pink wings, that had four thick black lines marking the pale pink,

"Fine. All of you then!" He spat, scrolling through his phone as he tucked his wings tightly to his back,

"Boys enough." Philza spoke, stretching his grey, diamond marked wings, I shook my head, looking over at my brunette older brother, I rushed up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door. I hated them.

Moments later I heard a knock on my door, I was sat on my bed, with my slightly fluffy wings rapped around my small body,

"Tommy?"

"Go away Wilbur."

"I just wanted to make sure you where okay!" 

"I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"Okay okay... I'm sorry Tom" He sighed, walking away from my room. 

Hours later I had woken up from a frightening dream, quickly, I pulled off my sheets and rushed into Wilburs room, he looked over at me and raised an eyebrow,

"I had a bad dream..." I muttered, he sighed and dropped his phone, opening his wings up to me in a caring manor, I walked over and nuzzled into my brother, he hugged me tightly,

"Just for tonight, okay bud?" I nodded against him as I slowly drifted off into sleep.

The next day we had all woken quickly and gotten dressed, tucking our wings away and cramming into dads car, Technoblade playing random drill songs that only really me and him knew, Wilbur eventually took over and played a more chill song just before we pulled into the cinema, all of us arguing loudly over what we wanted to watch before agreeing on some random Greek fantasy film, curtesy off Technoblade.

"I hate to admit it, but that film wasn't too bad" Wilbur shrugged as we walked out into the cold air, but I wasn't listening, I had spotted a small quivering cardboard box on the side of the alleyway we where walking through to get to the carpark.

Quickly, I rushed over, uncovering the extremely large box, being greeted by a sobbing boy who looked only a few years younger than myself, he had small horns poking from his head and was wearing a yellow shirt with blue over-all's, gripping a dirty bee teddy,

"Hey mate?" I spoke, helping the younger boy out of the box,

"H-he said he w-was coming b-b-back" he sobbed into my shirt, I frowned, rubbing his back as I dragged him back to the group,

"Dad?" I asked, catching the others attention as I brought the younger into view,

"Shit. Where was he Tommy?" Philza said, realising the boy had been left,

"In a box" I sighed, holding the brunettes hand, his brown eyes gazing up into philza's own blue eyes,

"Lets take you home mate" The boy nodded and we continued the walk back, with me having to answer the question my elder brothers bombarded me with.


End file.
